Eclipse, el despertar del Sol y la Luna
by 3clipse
Summary: Diana y Leona fueron amigas de infancia, y sentían muchas cosas la una por la otra, pero que sucede cuando se reencuentran? Es opción el perdón? A veces el pasado se une con el presente para crear un futuro mejor.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Bueno, aquí esta mi primer fanfic en esta pagina :3 espero que les guste y si les gusta dejen un review, lo agradeceré, se aceptan criticas de todo tipo :D... aquellos que no sean muy fanáticos de esta pareja lo siento muchooo ! XD pero a mi me encantan y siempre las vi así, incluso antes de leer otros fanfics jiji x3**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Mojado Amanecer

Oscuridad... Paciencia... Esperanza...

El horizonte era una linea definida por una leve luz lejana que crecía mientras pasaban los minutos, haciéndose cada vez mas definido. Leona miraba su reflejo en el río por el que caminaba esperando el amanecer. La llanura era extensa, el río separaba una meseta y lo hacia parecer una especie de mini acantilado, escondiendo a la elegida del sol de cualquier observador que ella no pudiese ver en primera instancia. Mientras caminaba, esperando los abrazos de su señor, la pelirroja se acercaba al borde del río para sentarse y así estar mas calmada.

A pesar de que sus pies estaban fríos, los primeros rayos del sol dieron un cálido abrazo a toda su humanidad, dejando su temperatura corporal por sobre la de cualquier mortal. El abrigo azul que vestía no era suyo, pertenecía a Diana, y sabia que pronto vendría a preguntar por él. Mirando directamente al sol y absorbiendo su fuerza y energía, Leona se puso de pie y camino en dirección a la meseta, tan solo dio un par de pasos para encontrarse con unos ojos plateados que la observaban curiosa pero fijamente.

.Te ves radiante – le comento la lunari con una pizca de sarcasmo, mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos color miel que la hipnotizaban.

.No empieces tan temprano- empezó Leona, molesta -ya es suficiente con que pierdas mis...-

.Eep!- la interrumpió Diana, haciendo un gesto como un aplauso lento pero sin ruido- Si no mal recuerdo la señorita rayito de sol aquí presente- Leona la mira con cara de indignación- fue la responsable de desatender sus...-

.¿Con que cara me acusas de tus errores?- pregunta seria, tapándose la cara con una mano para ocultar una sonrisa- Sabes bien que no podíamos hacer lo...- se interrumpe, ya que la otra mujer se le abalanza, empujándola y ambas cayendo al río, mojándose completamente.

Después de forcejear unos minutos la lunari vence a la solari, mas que nada debido a que esta primera tenia ropas ajustadas y mas comodidad de movimiento que la segunda. Diana sostiene las muñecas de Leona y se acerca lentamente, dejando un espacio entre sus rostros, mirándola a los ojos sin pestañear.

.¿Que pretendes? -pregunta la pelirroja sin mostrar el inmenso nerviosismo que sentía, sosteniendo la mirada. Podía sentir la respiración de Diana en sus labios, cálida y suave.

'Tiene razón' pensó la lunari 'que mierda estoy haciendo'... pero estaba perdida en la mirada de Leona, derritiéndose cada segundo y sintiendo que su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento.

.Diana, detente, no me esta gustando esto- dijo la solari nerviosa, haciéndose sonar molesta.

.JA!- respondió- Pasaste rayito de sol, te diré donde escondí tus... UGHN!-

Leona le dio un rodillazo en el estomago que la desestabilizó y le dio una oportunidad de poner la situación a su favor. Usando la fuerza que podía en la situación que se encontraba, leona empujo a Diana, sacándola de encima y quedando de espaldas a unos pasos. Leona se abalanzo encima y la sometió a la misma posición que la tenia la lunari. Con la diferencia que con el forcejeo previo, se había desabotonado el abrigo, y con el agua aumento su peso y levemente bajo por la espalda de Leona. Los ojos de la sometida se abrieron de par en par, al percatar que la elegida solar no llevaba nada bajo el abrigo.

Un momento de silencio, y la sonrisa de suficiencia de la pelirroja desapareció en un segundo, para ser reemplazada por un bochorno infinito, su cara se transformo en un tomate de vergüenza, se echo a un lado y se tapo con el abrigo mojado, se abrazó las piernas y escondió su cara entre las rodillas. Diana aun estaba con los ojos como platos mirando el cielo en dirección en donde estaba la solari antes. 'Wow' pensó la lunari, tocando su pecho, a la altura de su corazón 'Que es esto?' sentía una creciente sensación de frustración 'Que raro' se dijo, pero lo dejo pasar, culpando al frío y al río de sus escalofríos. Se sentó y miro la espalda de su acompañante que tiritaba levemente. 'No estará asustada' se pregunto Diana preocupada. Estiró una mano para tocar el hombro de la solari y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, por lo que detuvo su mano a medio camino, se levantó y se fué.

Leona escucho los pasos de Diana salpicando mientras se alejaba por el rio, lo que la hizo sentir aun peor, pues pensó que la lunari la consolaría de alguna manera, con una palabra o un gesto, pero en esta ocasión, a diferencia de cuando eran amigas, no sucedería.

* * *

En el monte Targon en la ciudad de los Rakkor, había una pequeña habitación a lo más alto del edificio principal de habitaciones, en el cual una muchacha pensaba abstraída frente a un espejo. Leona observaba su reflejo a la luz de la luna cuando fue interrumpida por alguien tocando a su puerta.

.Adelante- dijo en voz alta, preguntándose quien la molestaría a esta hora- Diana!- dijo alegre con una gran sonrisa al ver quien entraba a su cuarto- No te vi hoy, ¿donde estuviste?- pregunto con algo de tristeza.

.Castigada- respondió mirando el suelo- me descubrieron mirando la Luna- reconoció.

.Bueno, a la próxima avísame, para acompañarte- se acercó y le dio un abrazo, hacer eso siempre le daba gusto a Leona. Diana le devolvió el abrazo- Así nos castigan juntas y no paso el día sola- le reprochó.

.Esta bien- fue lo único que respondió, le agradaba que le pidiera que vieran la Luna juntas, se sentaron en la cama de la pelirroja, que tenia una perfecta vista del cielo nocturno, curiosamente había luna llena- Así que la Liga...- le urgía preguntarle algo a la pelirroja. La miró a los ojos y se apoyó en un cojín con forma de sol- Como es allá?- no era la pregunta que quería pero tenia que ser discreta.

.Mmmm...- se tomo un segundo antes de responder- Todos son muy raros, pero amables- miró el cielo un momento- echaba de menos esto...- los ojos de diana se abrieron con esa declaración- el cielo se ve mejor acá que en el instituto- la pelirroja se estiro y se recostó en la cama, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Miró a Diana y noto pena en su rostro- Que pasa?- le pregunto tomando una de sus manos y mirándola a los ojos.

.Qué más echabas de menos?- la miraba a los ojos, impaciente.

.La comida es mejor acá- respondió mirando el cielo- en el instituto todo es distinto... pero agradable.- con la mano que tenia libre tomo el collar que llevaba, y empezó a jugar con él, tenia la forma de un sol con la luna encima, contrapuestas, en un eclipse. Diana notó el collar y se sonrojó, ya que era un regalo que le hizo cuando empezaron a ser amigas.

.Veo que aun tienes el collar- dijo sonrojada, escondiendo su cara en su pelo y soltando la mano de Leona, ya que estaba sudando de nerviosismo.

.Esto?- pregunto mirando el collar- Es que me lo regalo alguien especial- dijo honestamente- alguien que jamás voy a extrañar ni olvidar, porque esto- dijo quitando el pelo de la cara de Diana y mirándola a los ojos- mantiene a esa persona en mi mente siempre- le sonríe a Diana, quien deja caer una lagrima de felicidad. Se abrazan y comienzan a hablar de el cielo, las estrellas y los ancianos. Pero en la mente de Diana había lugar para dos temas únicamente... La luna... y lo que sentía por Leona.

* * *

**Nota final: Bueno espero les haya gustado el inicio de esta LARGA historia que tengo en mente :3 bienvenidas son las criticas como dije antes :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: capi 2 mas que nada "contextualizacion" o mas bien bombardeo de mi version del Lore :3**

**PD: mi beta-reader me pidió que explicara las lineas y slashes xd **

**la linea que corta el texto es cambio de escena-flashback y los slash que separan párrafos son cambios de POV :3 espero les guste**

* * *

Capitulo 2

"Date vuelta" (Turn Around)

Diana se sentó en un montículo de pasto, pensando en que tal vez debió abrazar a Leona en vez de huir de su vergüenza y dolor. Estos días habían sido diferentes, a veces peleaban entre ellas, a veces se miraban por horas sin decir una palabra y en otras ocasiones se gastaban bromas entre ellas, como si nada hubiera pasado que las separó hace años. Pero recordar el día en que la lunari se transformo en la escogida de la Luna y mató a quienes la insultaron y llamaron hereje, traía pena a la memoria de ambas, una por perder a su pueblo y a su amiga, y la otra, por perder lo mas importante para ella en su vida, Leona. Pensar esto trajo una solitaria lagrima que descendió por la mejilla de su rostro. No sabía que hacer, o si lo sabia, pero no cómo. Se levanto con una decisión en mente, se acerco a un arbusto que había cerca y de su interior tomo la ropa de Leona, que había escondido en propósito de broma mientras leona se bañaba hace un par de días. Mientras caminaba hacia el río a entregarle sus pertenencias a la pelirroja, Diana se percató que un pequeño objeto se deslizó entre las ropas y dio a parar al suelo. Al ver qué era se heló en el acto, pues era el collar que le regalo a Leona hace mas de diez años. 'No puede ser' se dijo 'Aun lo tiene'... sonrió con infinita alegría, y no pudo evitar las lagrimas de alegría que la asaltaron, mientras se agachaba a recogerlo. Observo el objeto en sus manos y sintió una nostalgia tal que lo único que quería era correr a abrazar a Leona, pero se contuvo, pensando en que sería imprudente. Mirando el collar se olvido por completo de la pelirroja en el río. Se arrodillo en el suelo y dejo la ropa a un lado, mientras sostenía el collar con su mano izquierda, con la derecha se tocaba el hombro contrario.

.Eso – dijo una voz que tomo a Diana por sorpresa – es mío – Leona miraba la montañita de ropa que la lunari tenia a su lado. Mirando de brazos cruzados con una ceja levantada. Evidentemente se había cansado de estar sentada sola en el río por lo que parecieron dos horas.

.Si – respondió escondiendo su rostro y el collar- perdón por tomar tus cosas, solo quería gastarte una broma, lo siento- confeso Diana con voz apenada.

Leona se acercó a la ropa y deliberadamente dejo caer el vestido frente a la lunari, que se sorprendió y se sonrojo en extremo, sujetando con fuerza el collar, no sabia si levantar la mirada o no, era una situación difícil. Leona recogía prendas y se iba vistiendo de abajo para arriba, pero antes de que se pusiera una blusa, Diana levando la vista y miro el cuerpo de leona, que estaba de espaldas a ella vistiéndose. Sus ojos se detuvieron en su espalda, y bajaron lentamente hasta sus caderas, pero al llegar ahí sintió que sus ojos ardían, como si mirara al sol de medio día por horas.

.No me mires fijamente por mucho tiempo- advirtió Leona. Ese mecanismo siempre funcionaba cuando le espiaban sus partes delicadas.

.No te estaba mirando- mintió Diana sonrojándose levemente y frotándose los ojos intentando aliviar el ardor. Se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a la pelirroja. Leona dio un paso acercándose a Diana.

.Date vuelta- le pidió casi en un tono que demandaba.

* * *

Monte Targon, una adolescente llora desconsolada recostada en su cama boca abajo, ya llevaba dos meses desde que su amor platónico había partido por segunda vez al Instituto de la Guerra y no respondía sus cartas. "Tal vez se olvidó de mi" pensaba... "tal vez conoció a un chico y no volverá, tal vez yo no sea importante para ella" se decía mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro. "Tal vez fui ingenua al creer que sentiría lo mismo por mi. No... fui estúpida. La elegida del sol jamás se fijaría en una solari cualquiera como yo" pensaba con la agonía marcada en el rostro. Se imaginaba a Leona de la mano de un hombre sin rostro, alto, con cabello castaño, mirando con asco a Diana, burlándose de sus sentimientos y riendo con aquél hombre. Los veía abrazándose y besándose, lo que provocaba celos y odio dentro de su joven corazón. El dolor que sentía en su corazón con las imágenes que nacían de su propia inseguridad no la dejaban dormir, y lloraba sin descanso. Día tras día, llorar, llorar y llorar, pensar en el olvido y el dolor eran sus únicas actividades.

Después de dos años de la partida de Leona, Diana abandonó toda esperanza de su regreso, ahondándose en sus tareas de solari: alabar al Sol. Pero para ella, la pelirroja era su todo, su sol, su universo, su calor, su esperanza, su razón de existir, y mas importante, su freno. En el tiempo que estuvo sola, investigó acerca de la Luna, encontrando poca o nada de información de los libros de la biblioteca de los solari, así que se propuso realizar su propia investigación, a lo que los Ancianos le dieron una negativa. Cegada por el deseo de saber más, y de probar que ella tenía razón al creer en la Luna, se escapaba en secreto a los lugares donde presuntamente se localizaban los restos de las civilizaciones que adoraban a la Luna en el Monte Targon. Esto saco a Leona de su mente exitosa mente, no era su propósito, pero fue una consecuencia de sus actos.

Meses de investigación y de encontrar escritos de rituales y localizaciones de varios cementerios, la llevaron a un templo distinto a tantos que vió en su tiempo buscando respuestas. Era el doble de grande que los solari, pero con símbolos de los lunari, una luna creciente abrazando una luna llena, en plateado brillante. Adentrándose en el templo, iba descubriendo pinturas e imágenes murales,de eclipses, posiciones astrales, y diversas caricaturas donde se representaba la luna y otros cuerpos espaciales. Hubo un mural que le llamo la atención, dibujado en una muralla de unos quince metros de alto y veinte de largo, se veía un eclipse lunar posado en la punta más alta del Monte Targon, y abajo un guerrero vestido de dorado con los símbolos solari, de la mano de una guerrera lunari, de pelo blanco y ojos plateados, con el símbolo lunari en la frente. Ambos vestían armaduras idénticas, pero con distinta simbología. Estaban parados en un prado extenso, con niños y ancianos, todos felices y en paz. "Si tan solo se dieran el tiempo de ver esto" pensó Diana acercándose a la muralla, estirando una mano para remover el polvo que tapaba una inscripción a los pies de los elegidos. Intento comprender la escritura pero sin resultados, nunca había visto ese grabado en su vida, y claramente no existían libros de traducción para el idioma Lunari.

"Que mierda es esto!?" se dijo llena de frustración, golpeando la muralla, como si le fuera a dar una respuesta. Y así fué.

Los bloques que formaban el muro se desprendieron uno a uno, cayendo a sus pies formando una pila de escombros que levanto una nube de polvo densa, producto de años, quizás siglos sin recibir cuidado. Agitó los brazos para disipar la nube que no la dejaba ver con claridad y le dificultaba la respiración. Luego de unos segundos de luchar contra el polvo, Diana pudo ver con asombro, lo que había del otro lado del muro. Una sala plateada en su totalidad, con pinturas de previos escogidos de la luna en las murallas y sus nombres en una placa en la parte inferior.

A pesar de estar muy bien iluminada, no había origen de luz, pero sus ojos no se despegaban de lo que había al medio de la sala. Un par de maniquíes negros como la noche, vestían armaduras plateadas con símbolos lunari, sin casco, y con unas espadas con forma de luna creciente apoyadas a cada lado de los maniquíes, también plateadas con un mango de cuero negro. "Por fin, la prueba consistente de que la luna tiene poder" susurró. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerco a los maniquíes y busco su talla, encontró una que le quedaba perfecto y se la puso encima de la ropa que vestía. Tomó una espada y se miro en el reflejo de la hoja viendo sus ojos azules cielo y su pelo rubio claro, vio en sus ojos la decisión y la perseverancia de sus actos, respiró profundo, y se dirigió donde los solari...

/

Leona se miraba en su espejo favorito, cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de par en par.

.Amanecer – Entro diciendo un guardia – Debe venir con nosotros urgente- el miedo y la desesperación eran visibles en la cara del joven guerrero, quien respiraba pesadamente.

.¿Qué pasó?- pregunto curiosa la pelirroja examinando al hombre.

.Es Diana- los ojos de Leona se abrieron como platos- Le pasó algo y se volvió como un demonio- dijo desesperado, rogando con la mirada que lo acompañara.

"Diana?" se preguntó...- Okey, te acompaño- respondió finalmente.

Después de caminar cinco minutos llegaron a la plaza central de la ciudad. Leona se detuvo y dio un respingo al ver lo que la esperaba. Una figura plateada estaba de espaldas a ella y de pie entre unos cincuenta cuerpos de hombres y ancianos. Unos en el suelo, otros colgando de arboles o enganchados en sus ramas, habían cuerpos en el borde de la poza al lado de la figura plateada, todo el suelo y el pasto de la plaza ensangrentado.

.¿Donde esta Diana?- pregunto con miedo por primera vez en su vida, imaginándose lo peor, mientras exigía una respuesta con la mirada al guardia que la llevo al lugar. La única respuesta que recibió fue un dedo tembloroso que apuntaba a la figura en la plaza. Se acerco a la figura y se percato que estaba mirando a la luna llena que estaba sobre el monte Targon, cantando...

.No mercy for the guilty- entonaba mientras levantaba ambas manos, una sosteniendo una espada con forma de luna creciente - Bring down their lying sun – su voz subía y bajaba de tono - Blood so silver black by night – juntó sus manos sobre su cabeza - Upon their faces pale white – una luz plateada empezó a emanar de su espada, lo que hizo que la pelirroja retrocediera un par de pasos, preguntándose quien carajos era la persona que tenia en frente y porqué cantaba con tanto dolor - Cruel moon, bring the end – abrió los ojos, y Leona se percató porque tenían un brillo plateado siniestro muy parecido a dos faroles en la oscuridad - The dawn will never rise again – y de la nada bajo su espada con tal fuerza y velocidad que al impactar con el suelo, todo aquello que no estuviese conectado al mismo se despegó de él y se elevo por los aires, y se vio atraído hacia la figura, como un vórtice.

.Diana?- preguntó dudosa Leona.

La figura frente a ella se paro con prisa y se tensó al reconocer la voz que tantos años anheló escuchar.

.Date vuelta- pidió la pelirroja con un tono de pena en su voz.

* * *

**NA: yaaay ! capi 2 :3 lo que canta no me pertenece y es propiedad de Riot Games "Ask not the sun" de RiotRunaan. La puse en ingles porque me gusto como esta con sus tonos y es como lunar jeje**

**Comentarios y criticas se aceptan :D como siempre ^^**


End file.
